Nothing At All...Right?
by BetsyBiggerstaff-AllisonGrint
Summary: Ron & Hermione in detention - what will they become? Certainly not LOOOOVAAAAS, right?


****

Disclaimer:

Betsy:: Yes, it's true! We own them ALL!!!!!! MWA HAHAHAHAH!

Al:: Um...*backs away slowly* Betsy's just getting a little caught up in the moment. Heh heh.

Betsy:: Oh! Heh heh. Yea. It's all our good friend Jo's so don't sue.

Al:: We got nothing!

Betsy:: *turns to Al* Speak for yourself!

Al:: What 'choo talkin' 'bout, woman?

*screen slowly fades to black with muffled shouts in the background*

****

Keywords:

Ron, Hermione, LOOOOOOOVE!!!!!!

****

A/N:

Al:: Betsy! It's our first fic together!

Betsy:: Yes.

Al:: Well, aren't you excited at all?!

Betsy:: Yes.

Al:: *whimper* No you're not!!

Betsy:: Fine! *whips off her coat to reveal a tango dress* IyIyIyIyIyIyIy!!

Al:: *watches Betsy dance around the room* Uh, yea! That's more like it!!

Betsy:: IyIyIyIyIyIyIyIy! *suddenly trips and falls*

Al:: *winces* That can't've felt good!

Betsy:: *giggles and points to her broken ankle* Oops!

Al:: *whips out a cell phone* Hang on, I'll just call Poppy and she'll have you back on your feet in no time!

(20 minutes later)

Poppy:: Are you sure I can't convince you to come to the hospital wing?

Betsy:: Yes! I'm fine, see? *jumps up and starts dancing again*

Al:: Oh man, here we go again...

*screen starts to fade to black*

Betsy:: *rips through the black curtain* Excuse me!!! Did I say we were done here?!

Al:: *comes stumbling after Betsy* Well...yea! What she said!

Betsy:: ANYway, we just wanted to say thanks for reading the fic, and please be kind! That's all, folks!

Al:: *snorts*

Betsy:: Hey, Al, do you need a tissue?...

*screen fades all the way to black*

"Five points off Gryffindor. If you cannot make a simple Hiccup Potion, Longbottom, I would suggest you do not come back to my class," Snape snarled.

Neville's hands trembled as he folded and unfolded them in his lap. "I'm sorry, sir."

With a sneer of disgust on his face, Snape rounded the corner of the table and swept back up to the head of the room.

"Just ignore him, Neville," Hermione muttered under her breath, turning to him. He didn't reply.

"I don't understand why it is that we have to make this stupid potion, anyway," Ron spat, his obviously incorrectly made potion bubbling a sickly yellow. "When am I ever going to need to know how to give someone the hiccups?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "It's good to know as many things as you can. You'll never know when they'll come in handy, you know."

"The only positive thing I can think of doing with this is sneaking it into Snape's drink at dinner sometime. Can you imagine Snape with the hiccups?" Ron said.

Hermione giggled. "Only you, Ron. Only you would think of giving a potion to a teacher."

"Doesn't seem like such a bad idea, huh?"

Hermione was just about to reply when she noticed a figure looming over them.

"What's this little conspiracy about?" Asked a slimy voice that they knew all too well. Hermione started stuttering as Snape glared down at her. His nose looked like a giant greasy mountain.

"No answer? Well, you should learn to speak when you are spoken to, Granger. Detention!"

"What?!" cried Ron. "She didn't even do anything!"

"And you, Weasley, shall learn to HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" Snape shouted. "Detention!"

Ron was about to protest when Hermione suddenly clamped her hand over his mouth.

"We'll be there, Professor," she said softly.

"Come up to my desk after class to get your detention slips," Snape growled.

"Yes, sir," Hermione said.

Snape turned on his heel and returned to his desk. Turning to Hermione, Ron said, "That greasy, slimy, great prat! One day I'm going to do a lot worse that put Hiccup Potion in his soup!"

Hermione glared at him. "Just do your work and stop getting me in trouble!"

"Hey!" Ron said, "I defended you back there! I got detention because of YOU!"

"Don't blame this on me, Ron. Just because you can't keep your mouth shut-" Snape glanced up and Hermione pretended to work busily on her potion while still speaking out of the corner of her mouth to Ron, "-listen, we'll talk later. Snape is just looking for a reason to give us another couple of hours cleaning Flobberworms off the floor for detention!"

Ron sighed. "Yea, yea, yea."

There was an audible sigh from Harry as he added wormwood to his potion. Hermione poked him in the side and whispered, "What?"

Harry looked smugly from Ron to Hermione, then back again. Shaking his head, his lips still curled in a smile, he didn't answer, but went back to his potion. Hermione and Ron shared a curious look. Ron shrugged and he too went back to stirring his bubbling, moldy-cheese colored potion.

---

"Snape is a bloody git who needs a good smack in the face, I say," Ron ranted, "The only reason he gave Hermione and me detention is because we're Gryffindors and he's just pissed that we've won the House Cup every year we've been here!"

"Ron!"

"Sorry, sorry, Hermione, but honestly!"

"Ron, we already know all this, you don't have to remind us. We all hate Snape enough as it is!" Harry remarked.

"I know, I know. He's barking mad, that one!"

"Butter mellow," Harry muttered to the Fat Lady, and the portrait hole swung open. The trio climbed in, then all slumped down on a couch close to the fire.

Hermione flicked a piece of hair out of her face with her forefinger. "Well, I just hope we don't have to do anything gory for detention. Last time you got me in trouble, Ron-" Ron's head shot up and he glared at Hermione, "-I had to clean out bottles that had had hippogriff intestines blended up inside of them." She shuddered.

"What do you mean, the last time I got you in trouble?" Ron asked, glaring.

"Oh, Ron! Do you honestly think I would've gotten detention if you hadn't let that pus slide all down our table? It certainly wasn't my fault, I'll say," Hermione replied.

"I've told you a million times! The bottle slipped--it was an accident!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and didn't reply. Jumping up suddenly, she said, "Well! I better go get started on my...uh, Arithmancy project! I'll see you guys later!"

After watching Hermione's retreated back as she left through the portrait, Ron turned to Harry. "What scared her off?"

"I don't know," Harry answered, shrugging. He paused for a moment. "Want to play a game of chess?"

Ron grinned. "Ah, chess! Now that I'll always understand!"

Harry smiled back.

---

Hermione crept slowly down the hall, following the swish of red hair as she found herself lead to the Quidditch pitch, hearing audible giggles all the way there.

Hermione heard Fred mutter quietly, "This way," as he took Angelina's elbow and steered her down the steps leading the way to the field.

Flattening herself quickly against the wall, she watched as Fred and Angelina walked very quickly up the bleachers - they were both, obviously, quite athletic.

Hermione strained her ears, trying to listen to their conversation, but she could only catch little snippets. Maybe if she moved a couple feet to the left so that the wall didn't block the sound of their voices - yes! She could hear them now.

"I don't know, Fred. I mean, what'll Ron say?"

Hermione blanched. What'll Ron say about what? Her eyes widened. You mean...Fred and Angelina? Oh my gosh! Fred and Angelina!

"Honestly, Angelina, I don't care."

"But, I mean, he's not going to like it. We're both on the Gryffindor team-"

"Really?"

Angelina punched him in the shoulder, a grin on her face. "-We're on the same team, and he won't want us slacking off or anything."

Fred made a face of mock innocence. "Me? Slack?"

Angelina giggled. Hermione took a step back. This wasn't really any of her business, and besides, if Angelina was GIGGLING, this definitely wasn't something Fred or Angelina would want anyone else to hear.

"Do you think anyone knows about us besides George?" Angelina asked seriously.

"Nah, I don't think so. As long as we aren't as painfully obvious as Ron and Hermione, we'll be okay, I think."

Angelina laughed.

Fred grabbed at his chest in fake exasperation. "Oh, Hermione! I hate you but I love you!"

"Oh, Ron! I love your red hair, I just want to run my fingers through it! Won't you come and help me with my 'Potions homework'?" Angelina shrieked with laughter and Fred was doubled up, snorting every once in awhile.

Hermione stopped short. Ron and HERMIONE? Angelina and Fred were talking about HER and RON! How could they know?!

WAIT! How could they know - what made her think of that?! There was nothing between her and Ron! No, nothing!

Well, that is, besides the butterflies that started dancing the tango in her stomach whenever he looked into her eyes or breathed her name. And, well, when he did both at the same time? She was a goner.

And, well, Ron and Hermione? Who would've thought?

To be together...like that, well, it was just wishful thinking. Nothing would ever come of this silly little crush. No, nothing at all.


End file.
